<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>distance by Emeka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216154">distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka'>Emeka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandoms Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of the Abyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Canon, mentioned luke/van, sexually aggressive minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has learned things while Guy wasn't looking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandoms Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>contains some canon shuffling. i just really wanted to write it like this :v</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guy breathes out steadily. His life unfurls before him. </p><p>The boy before him sits, catching his breath. Vapor leaves his mouth in little puffs. “You win,” he says with a child’s sulk. “But, Guy, my fingers were numb…”</p><p>“You think I don’t feel the cold either?” Guy puts on a careful smile. Lately his feelings for this boy have grown ambivalent; sometimes he doubts himself. But he likes him the least when he starts to pout like this. The boy becomes the father’s son, indeed.</p><p>The sky is a pale, indistinct grey. If not for the thin washed-out light on the horizon it’d be hard to tell what time it is. But night will come soon. It always does. “We should get you washed-up before dinner.” </p><p>The boy is at an age where most boys can bathe themselves. But much has been forgotten since his <i>kidnapping</i>, and even now, his mother worries over him. Lately, Guy has found himself in the dubious honor of caretaker even in this. That he is closer to his age than most of the other men around here probably has something to do with it.</p><p>“I guess I am pretty sweaty.” Then the boy’s face brightens like the sun, his smile is sweet and wide, and there is something charmingly artless about his hand rubbing over his forehead to wipe the sweat off. “And it’s so cold out! I always get warm when we practice, but hot water is the best!”</p><p>“Just a quick scrub. We don’t want you getting dizzy again.” The first time it had scared him a little, and afterwards he went to scold the bath servants to not heat the water so high! Then he wondered why he cared, what it even mattered.</p><p>He’s had a lot of these questions lately. No answers. And that smile…</p><p>In the bathroom he helps him undress by the prepared tub while idly singing. “In an’ out, in an’ out, so you can go back out, and eat your trout.” It’s weird to have to help a kid this old into a bath but he still needs help with his buttons, and balancing when trying to get in.</p><p>“Gross! Guy, tell them I don’t want any fish on my plate.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh. And milk right from the spout---”</p><p>“Guyy!”</p><p>Even this close there is a separateness between them. They might be worlds apart. Until he smiles. And then… what then?</p><p>They sit in the water together, the boy in his lap so he can wash his hair. It’s getting long for—not for a boy, he’d say, but for <i>this</i> boy in particular. He has to practically tie him to his chair to brush it out every morning. It’s a pretty enough color. Like holding embers in his hands, between his fingers.</p><p>He turns to look at him. Guy pauses uncertainly. There’s the look on his face he has when he’s going to be a nuisance. “Sometimes when Master Van bathes with me, we play a game.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like, sink the battleship?” Van is definitely too old to be having splash fights. “You shouldn’t be playing anything when you could slip and hurt yourself.”</p><p>“We don’t have to move around a lot. The last time, he asked if I ever played it with you, too.” He turns around all the way so he can face him. He’s smiling, as wide as it usually is when he means it, but this time it provokes in Guy a sense of foreboding. “I didn’t think he’d want me to, because he said it was secret. But he said if it’s with you, it’s okay!”</p><p><i>This can’t be what it sounds like, can it?</i> he wonders, then the mystery is solved when suddenly there’s a hand in his nethers, pawing at him. “L-luke! Stop!”</p><p>“Shh! We’ll get in trouble!” He shushes him very seriously, and grips his tiny palm around his penis, stroking it with unchildlike familiarity and skill. </p><p>Guy is overwhelmed into silence, and he realizes that what he said is true to some extent. No one would believe him if he said that their little master suddenly started molesting him. They’d think he instigated it. Van would never admit that he’d planted this idea in his head, and the boy is dog-loyal to him. But he can’t just sit here, can he? Will Luke tell if he doesn’t sit still for him? Would Van? Before he’d have thought no, but he wouldn’t have thought him the type before to be touching little boys.</p><p>He is becoming distant from his own head. It is not a girl touching him but this is still a trauma of the flesh, he supposes. The panic beating under his skin deadens. He can barely see the ceiling with all the steam in the air. It reminds him of their breath out in the cold while they practiced. Today Luke pulled off a pretty good parry, especially considering their ages and experience. For a moment he’d felt a burst of pride, even though he knew Luke liked for Van to train with him even more.</p><p>He breathes deep as much as his numb lungs will allow. Out. In. Out. It doesn’t take long after that. He’s a young man himself, in the bloom of pubescence. Considering his condition he’d always wondered if and when his first sexual encounter would be. To think it’d be like this… was this part of the plan all along?</p><p>His breath stops, stutters, whooshes. This body does what it likes, as always. Physically he is only dimly aware of any sensation. Pleasure is a strange, heavy mix of pressure and tension in his lower belly and groin that for a moment clenches unbearably. Luke laughs.</p><p>“There’s a lot! Look.”</p><p>“No, thanks,” Guy mumbles. His mind grudgingly works ahead to disposal, staying behind to make sure nothing… sticks. Then he hears the sound of enthusiastic suction and again his mind quits before it can conjure up the automatic image of this boy sucking his semen from his hands.</p><p>“Yours tastes better,” he says confidingly. “It’s lots less bitter than Master Van’s.”</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>Some step should come next, but he can’t quite make himself move. Even if he started he’s not sure what he’d do. His mind is too hazy with the steam to think. Just the steam. Not that he was… taken advantage of by a kid, or anything. </p><p>His vision wavers. Maybe he’s getting faint this time.</p><p>“Do you know how to play?” the boy asks. The unaffected simplicity in his voice is disturbing. He really has no idea, does he? “Come on, it felt good, right? So you have to be fair.”</p><p>If he has to touch him back he’ll vomit.</p><p>A gentle knock at the door startles them both. He looks down at him and sees him looking like normal, take that for whatever it’s worth, maybe just a little more pink-cheeked than usual. Dinner will be served. Please make your way to the dining hall.</p><p>“You heard the lady.” His hands are numb but he manages to lift himself onto the edge without visible difficulty. He doesn’t want to show himself nude at the moment but it was never something either of them had cared much about before. They’re close enough in age and the way Luke was, it was like getting naked in front of a dog for the longest. “Chop chop.”</p><p>“Awww!”</p><p>Guy dries his hair for him, helps him into his clothing for the evening. When the boy whispers, next time, you can play with me instead, he lets it go in one ear and out the other. Don’t think about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>